Mistletoe
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika ia melihat mereka di bawah mistletoe, kisah itu malah terputar di pikiran dan otaknya hingga membuat begitu banyak pikiran seperti, Byakuran akan mencium Muku—/6918, slight 10051, slight 10069. For MC2H. —6918.


**Title** : Mistletoe

**Author** : Hikari Kou Minami

**Disclaimer** : Katekyo Hitman Reborn © Akira Amano

**Pair** : 6918, slight 10051, slight 10069

**Warning** : OOC (maybe), TYL setting, BL, bahasa abal, beberapa fakta yang—agak—melenceng dari aslinya

**Summary** : Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika ia melihat mereka di bawah _mistletoe_, kisah itu malah terputar di pikiran dan otaknya hingga membuat begitu banyak pikiran seperti, Byakuran akan mencium Muku—/6918, slight 10051, slight 10069. For MC2H

* * *

><p>Putih salju menyelimuti kota Namimori hari itu. Pohon-pohon cemara di sela-sela jalan mulai dihiasi dengan berbagai hiasan natal. Tidak lupa dengan pohon natal besar yang berada di pusat kota—terlihat hiasan bintang raksasa mulai dipasang dengan hati-hati di puncak pohon tersebut. Gereja-gereja mulai dihiasi dengan hiasan khas natal serta pelatihan untuk misa nanti malam. Rumah-rumah juga sudah dihiasi dengan hiasan natal, seperti pohon natal dan <em>mistletoe<em>.

Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di antara pertokoan. Hari masih cukup pagi, namun sudah banyak orang yang masuk-keluar beberapa toko tersebut. Terlihat beberapa orang yang keluar dari toko sambil membawa kantung belanja. Sepertinya itu adalah kado natal. Kado yang biasanya akan ditukarkan pada anggota keluarga, teman, atau kekasih. Manis.

Dan di antara orang-orang tersebut, terlihat dua sosok yang berjalan berdampingan—eh, tidak juga sih. Karena satu sosok yang berambut hitam tampak berjalan lebih mendahului dari sosok berambut biru yang justru menarik-narik tangannya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau, herbivora." Ucap yang berambut hitam sambil menunjukkan _death-glare_-nya yang bahkan dapat membuat anak kecil menangis.

Sementara itu, yang berambut biru, "Oh, ayolah, Kyouya. Kita ikut saja pesta dari Vongola itu,"

Yap. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Vongola HQ, dan baru saja selesai mendengarkan rencana dari sang Vongola Decimo yang ingin melaksanakan pesta natal bersama para _guardian_-nya—yang segera dijawab 'tidak tertarik'oleh sang Cloud Guardian.

Sementara sang Mist Guardian—yang sebenarnya juga tidak tertarik pada pesta natal—diminta oleh sang Vongola itu untuk membujuk sang Cloud Guardian. Yaah, meski ia tidak tertarik, membujuk sang prefek itu tidak buruk juga. Setidaknya, bisa dijadikan hiburan—sedikit.

"Tidak. Mau." Sahut yang bernama Kyouya—Hibari Kyouya, lengkapnya—dengan nada penuh penekanan pada dua kata yang telah ia lontarkan tadi. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh para herbivora lemah itu." Tambahnya lagi.

"Kumohon, Kyou—"

"Berkata sekali lagi, kupatahkan tanganmu." Ancam Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya dan sedikit melirik ke arah tangan Mukuro—sosok berambut biru tadi—yang sedari tadi bergelayut di tangannya.

"Oya oya, baiklah. Asalkan ..." Mukuro menggantungkan kalimatnya—membuat lelaki berambut hitam di depannya menaikkan alis sedikit.

"... asalkan kau jadi milikku malam ini, kufufu~" lanjut sang illusionis sambil menyeringai mesum.

_DUAK!_

"Ouch!" dan tanpa diduga-duga, tonfa metal mencium perut pria dengan model rambut nanas itu.

"Mati saja kau." Hibari pun pergi melengang meninggalkan pria yang tengah memegangi perutnya itu.

"Tu—Tunggu, Kyouya!" Mukuro pun lalu mengejar sang mantan prefek Namimori yang sudah berjalan lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berada. Segera saja, lelaki berpersonifikasi nanas itu merangkul pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya—yang segera saja ditepis yang bersangkutan. Mencoba merangkul lagi—ditepis lagi. Dan entah pada rangkulan ke berapa, rangkulan itu tidak ditepis. Mukuro hanya tersenyum senang, sementara Hibari—hanya datar seperti biasa. Hmph. Manis.

Di jalan yang berseberangan dari mereka, terlihat sosok berambut putih yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan seorang berambut merah di sampingnya. Sebuah kantong berisi _marshmallow_ putih tergenggam di tangan yang berambut putih. Sesekali, pemuda itu mengambil satu isinya dan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sementara yang berambut merah, hanya membenarkan syalnya sambil sesekali menggosok pelan kedua telapak tangannya. Tidak jarang juga, ia mengepulkan napas hangatnya lewat mulutnya ke telapak tangannya; bermaksud agar tangannya lebih hangat.

"_Ano_ ... Byakuran-_san_," tanya sang lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Ya, Shou-_chan_~?" sahut Byakuran—yang berambut putih tadi—dengan nada seperti bersenandung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Shou-_chan_—ah, tepatnya Irie Shouichi-_chan_. Eh—Shouichi-_chan_? Lupakan itu.

"Fufu~ kita mau ke toko hadiah," jawab Byakuran masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Satu _marshmallow_ pun ia ambil dari kantung dan kemudian ia lahap.

"Byakuran-_san_ mau membeli hadiah untuk siapa?" tanya Shouichi lagi sambil sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Byakuran segera menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Shouichi.

"Menurutmu, hm~?" jawab Byakuran sambil sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Shouichi—yang segera saja menjauhkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah.

"... e-uh, untuk salah satu temanmu," jawab lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Fufufu, bisa dibilang begitu," sahut yang berambut putih sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dan berbalik kemudian melanjutkan jalannya yang sempat terhenti. "Untuk sahabat terbaikku,"

"Eh?" Shouichi terkaget sejenak.

"Untukmu Shou-_chan_~," tambah Byakuran sambil memasukkan satu _marshmallow_ lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Shouichi hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Byakuran hanya tertawa kecil. Hmph. Manis.

Semua hal manis sejenak terluap pada hari menjelang malam natal. Setidaknya, saat malam natal itu juga, kebahagiaan juga terluap. Setidaknya.

* * *

><p>Sore pun menjelang. Sementara itu, seorang lelaki berambut biru tengah melihat-lihat etalase toko yang menampilkan <em>display<em> barang-barang yang dijual. Mukuro menaruh tangannya di dagu, terlihat sedang memilih barang apa yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada Kyouya-nya tercinta.

Secara tidak sengaja, ia pun melihat sebuah toko yang entah kenapa membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum—atau seringai?—entahlah. Segera saja ia masuk ke dalam toko itu dan membeli sesuatu yang ia inginkan di dalamnya.

Setelah keluar dari toko tersebut, Mukuro segera melengang menuju markasnya dulu—Kokuyou. Ia ingin memberikan sedikit 'kejutan' untuk Kyouya nanti. Senyum—seringai—terkembang di bibir sang ilusionis, hingga secara tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pria berambut putih tengah berdiri di depan pintu sebuah toko yang sudah tutup dan dihiasi dengan _mistletoe_ dan lonceng di daun pintunya. Senyum itu mendadak menghilang.

"Oya oya, kenapa pimpinan Millefiore ada di sini?" tanya Mukuro dari kejauhan.

Tersenyum menyeringai, "ufufu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Mukuro-kun~"

Sementara itu, dari kejauhan terlihat seorang lelaki dengan sorot mata yang tajam tengah memperhatikan mereka yang berada di bawah pintu dengan _mistletoe_ di atasnya.

* * *

><p>Hibari berjalan cepat di dalam keramaian orang-orang yang akan pergi melaksanakan misa atau sekedar pesta natal. Hibari tidak berjalan ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jika ia pulang, ia akan bertemu dengan ilusionis berkepala nanas yang sering mengganggunya. Dan ia sedang tidak mau bertemu dengan orang itu—tidak sekarang.<p>

Entah kenapa, sejak ia melihat pemandangan yang sedikit menyakitkan matanya tadi, ia jadi tidak ingin bertemu dengan mantan tahanan Vendice itu. Yah, pemandangan seorang Rokudo Mukuro dan seorang Byakuran yang berbicara di bawah _mistletoe_.

Oke. Dia memang bukan penyuka kisah roman pada malam natal yang sering menceritakan bahwa "pada malam natal, ketika kamu berada di bawah _mistletoe_, kamu boleh mencium orang yang kamu sukai". Tidak—dia bukankah penyuka kisah roman seperti itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, ketika ia melihat mereka di bawah _mistletoe_, kisah itu malah terputar di pikiran dan otaknya hingga membuat begitu banyak pikiran seperti, Byakuran akan mencium Muku—

Menggelengkan kepala. Hibari mencoba menghapus pikiran nista dan terkutuk itu dari otaknya. Kenapa ia sampai berpikiran seperti itu? Apakah ia cemburu?

Cemburu? Mungkin. Yah. Hibari Kyouya tidak akan mengakui bahwa ia cemburu. Tidak akan pernah. Karena cemburu adalah perasaan yang hanya dimiliki oleh herbivora. Sementara dia, dia adalah seorang karnivora. Seorang karnivora seperti dia, tidak pantas memiliki perasaan seperti herbivora. Karena ia akan terlihat lemah seperti orang-orang yang ia anggap herbivora itu.

Hibari berhenti di depan pohon natal raksasa di pusat kota Namimori. Melihat pohon itu sebentar dan kemudian berjalan kembali. Membenarkan syalnya, Hibari memandang langit yang menjatuhkan butiran-butiran putih salju. Lembut. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Langkah yang ia sendiri tidak tahu dimana akan berhenti.

Malam natal yang—menyebalkan.

* * *

><p>Di sini ia berhenti. Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kakinya menghentikan langkah tepat di sini. Di depan Namimori Chuu tercintanya. Yah, mungkin karena ia tidak punya tujuan lain selain di sini, sekolahnya dulu.<p>

Ia pun segera melompat pagar sekolah tersebut dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Entah kenapa, Hibari merasa rindu (?) pada sekolahnya tercinta ini. Sekolah yang dulu amat ia cintai ini.

Ia pun melihat pintu sekolah yang dihiasi oleh berbagai hiasan khas natal, terutama _mistletoe_. Setiap pintu, terdapat satu _mistletoe_ tergantung di atasnya. Kesan pertama Hibari pada pemandangan tersebut: Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa begitu banyak _mistletoe_ di sekolahnya ini? Merusak pemandangan. Namun, karena ia tidak punya hak untuk mencabut setiap rangkaian daun itu, ia hanya membiarkannya—meski sebenarnya ia sangat kesal karena ia kemari juga karena _mistletoe_ itu.

Berjalan pelan, Hibari mulai berjalan melewati koridor kelas. Malam mulai larut dan orang-orang sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun, Hibari masih segan untuk pulang. Ia yakin, orang itu masih ada di sana; menunggunya.

Tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia tidak peduli mau lelaki itu mati kedinginan di sana atau apa. Ia tidak peduli. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga; menuju tempat kesukaannya—atap sekolah.

Lelaki berambut ebony itu membuka pintu akses menuju atap sekolah. Terlihat _mistletoe_ di balik pintu tersebut. Hibari segera melangkah ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Berjalan pelan, ia menuju tengah-tengah atap, dan secara tiba-tiba—

"Kufufu~"

—orang itu datang.

Hibari menghentikan langkahnya. Tonfa telah siap di kedua tangannya. Matanya memandang tajam ke arah sosok yang tengah berdiri di atas kawat pelindung.

"Oya oya, ternyata Kyouya-ku di sini," ucap Mukuro sambil turun dari tempatnya berpijak tadi. Seringai terstempel di wajahnya yang tampan.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi milikmu, Nanas?" tanya Hibari tegas.

Menyeringai, ilusionis itu menjawab, "sejak kamu merebut hatiku, kufufu~"

U—Ugh. Perut Hibari mendadak mual. Ingin rasanya muntah ketika mendengar jawaban nista itu. Tapi itu sangat tidak karnivora. Makanya ia tidak melakukan itu.

"Kau mau apa ke sini, Herbivora?" tanya Hibari sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tonfa di tangannya.

"Menjemputmu, kufufu~" jawab Mukuro sambil memunculkan ilusi _trident_ di tangannya.

"Aku tak butuh kau jemput." Ucap sang mantan prefek sambil menyerang Mukuro dengan tonfanya.

Menahan serangan, "Oya oya, kau kejam sekali Kyouya-ku~"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan seperti itu." Sahut Hibari sambil menghantamkan tonfa yang satunya ke arah wajah Mukuro yang dengan cepat dapat dihindari oleh lelaki berambut biru itu. Sang ilusionis lalu menghindar ke belakang, sementara Hibari kembali menghantamkan tonfanya ke arah Mist Guardian itu.

"Oya, Kyouya-ku agresif sekali malam ini," ucap Mukuro dengan nada sedikit ambigu sambil menahan serangan dari sang _skylark_.

"Hmp. Diam atau ... _kamikorosu_." Ancam Hibari lagi sambil terus menekan tonfanya dengan _trident_ milik rivalnya.

Sementara terus menahan serangan sang Cloud Guardian, Mukuro terus mundur ke belakang sambil sesekali melirik ke arah jam di tangannya.

"Kufufu, sebentar lagi..." gumamnya pelan.

"..."

Terus menahan dan terus menekan. Entah kenapa, tekanan Hibari kali ini begitu kuat sehingga akhirnya Mukuro terpojok di pintu akses gedung dengan atap sekolah. Mukuro melirik jamnya sekilas.

23.59.55

"Kufufu~" gumamnya kemudian. "Kita akhiri sampai sini ya, Kyouya-ku,"

"Sudah kubilang jangan—"

Dan dalam hitungan satu detik, kedua senjata terlucuti secara mendadak oleh _trident_ sang rival. Satu detik selanjutnya, _trident_ milik Mukuro dilepas. Satu detik selanjutnya, tangan Hibari tertarik oleh Mukuro. Satu detik selanjutnya, tangan Mukuro yang satunya meraih pinggang lelaki itu. Dan satu detik selanjutnya—

_DONG! DONG! DONG!_

—bibir mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Di bawah _mistletoe_.

Hibari tersentak. Ia sama sekali tak menduga lelaki itu akan menciumnya. Ia lalu berusaha melepaskan ciuman tersebut, namun tidak bisa—lidah lelaki yang menciumnya mulai mengetuk untuk memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tak mau terbuai (?) ajakan si lidah, ia lalu menggigit lidah sang ilusionis.

"Auch!" Mukuro melepaskan ciumannya. "Sakit, Kyouya,"

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya sang Awan.

Sang Kabut berkedip sebentar. "Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyouya,"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu,"

"Kufufu, aku tahu. Kau cemburu kan, Kyouya?" tanya Mukuro sambil memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Tersentak, "aku. Tidak. Cemburu." Jawab Kyouya datar—meski ada sedikit nada tinggi di dalamnya.

"Kau cemburu melihatku bersama pimpinan Millefiore itu kan?" tanya Mukuro lagi sambil melebarkan seringainya.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk melakukan hal herbivora macam itu." Jawab Kyouya tegas.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengannya. Sungguh. Tadi dia hanya menanyaiku apa yang pantas dihadiahkan oleh Irie Shouichi saja," Mukuro berkata tanpa diminta.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak cemburu." Hibari terus berkata seperti itu. Namun, entah kenapa, di dalam hatinya ada sebuah kelegaan yang secara mendadak memenuhi relung hatinya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Mukuro kemudian.

Tersentak. "Aku hanya ... ingin ke sini." Jawab Hibari asal.

"Kufufu, Kyouya, aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, tahu," ucap Mukuro sambil tertawa kecil. Dan Hibari hanya terdiam. Ia tahu, ia tadi memang berbohong—sedikit. Karena kakinya sendiri yang membawanya ke sini—bukan keinginannya.

"Kyouya yang sedang cemburu manis, ya~" kata Mukuro sambil memeluk lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

_BUK!_

"_Kamikorosu_." Segera saja Hibari memukul badan Mukuro yang memeluknya tadi.

"Auch! Sakit, Kyouya," ucap Mukuro sambil memegang dadanya dan bertampang seolah-olah itu menyakitkan. "Oya, sebenarnya ada hadiah natal yang ingin kuberikan padamu malam ini Kyouya," sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya.

"Aku tidak butuh hadi—"

Dan kata-katanya tercekat seketika saat secara tiba-tiba sebuah cincin yang berukiran huruf M dan C terlihat dari balik kotak beludru yang dipersembahkan Mukuro dengan sikap jongkok yang cukup _elite_.

"_Mi vuoi sposare_ [1]?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p>[1] Mi vuoi sposare : Will you marry me?<p>

* * *

><p>Akhirnya jadi juga fic abal yang ide dan plotnya langsung datang mendadak tadi. Oya, Special Thanks buat <strong>Rokudo Renna<strong> yang sudah ngasih ide soal "Mistletoe" ke saya tadi.

Well, **Happy Mist and Cloud in 2nd Honeymoon**. Yeah, I know, I can't write it on English so I write it on Indonesian. I'm sorry. U_U

Dan—apakah dari anda berkenan meninggalkan sedikit concrit di kolom review fic ini?

* * *

><p><strong>Words count : 2027<strong>


End file.
